Emotion Controller
by 1-Artemis-Hunter-1
Summary: Beckendorf creates a device that can control emotions, hoping his father will be proud. But what happens when it accidentally gets suck on Annabeth and Thalia? We pray for Percy and Nico.
1. The Accident

**OK, so here is chapter one, but first let me say this: I DO NOT IN ANY WHICH WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES! Now that that's over, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1- The Accident**

"Campers," Chiron called for attention at the camp fire, "As you probably know, the 4th of July fireworks on firework beach is coming up. Get you dates ready and be at the beach at sunset."

Percy gulped; he knew the 4th of July fireworks were the biggest dating thing at Camp Half-blood. He wanted to go but he didn't want to look stupid without a date.

He thought of asking Annabeth to go with him as a friend, but quickly shook the idea out of his head, that would be too weird.

He spotted Annabeth talking to one of the new Aphrodite campers, he felt a ping of jealousy but pushed it away thinking, _'Their just talking. Completely innocent...right?'_

The next day Percy saw the same Aphrodite guy Annabeth was talking to last night walking by with his arm around a daughter of Demeter whose name escapes Percy. **(A: N/ Seaweed doesn't hold memories too well ;) ) **

He also saw Annabeth walking toward him with them in her view. So as her friend he decided to distract her from seeing it.

"Annabeth there's something in my eye! Owe, look." he started shifting from foot to foot, covering his eyes with his hands to keep her attention on him as the new kid walked behind her.

Annabeth, completely unaware of her friend's actions, but her hands on his shoulders to steady him so she could get a better look at his eye. After a quick look Annabeth pulled back and crossed her arms across her chest and said annoyed, "It's your finger."

Percy stopped hopping and held his finger at arm's length and laughed, "Oh, ha ha, how'd that get there?"

Someone gasped from behind her and Annabeth turned around, standing there in all her mini skirt and tight tank top glory was Drew. She's a daughter of Aphrodite and has had it out for Annabeth since she arrived to camp.

"Josh has a fresh crush and her name isn't Annabeth Chase." She went from shocked to smug.

Percy freaked out, "Ah ha Drew." He held up his arms and one of his legs to protect himself like Drew was going to attack him.

"Percy really, it's no big. There was nothing between us in the first place." Annabeth shrugged.

Drew held up her hand in the traditional 'talk to the hand' gesture, said "So in denial." and walked away.

Percy gave her two thumbs up, "Why to keep the Anna-poster, its brave the way you mask the Josh pain." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously," Annabeth grabbed his wrist and pulled it off her shoulder with a smile, "Nothings there, I thought you'd be the bummed one."

Percy was confused, "Me, why?"

"Tara…" Percy mentally face palmed, that's what her name was.

"What about her?" Percy asked, still not seeing the point

"Well she used to like you." Annabeth crossed her arms again and raised an eyebrow at her seaweedbrained friend, "You mean you never noticed?"

"No!" Percy face palmed for real this time, "Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled. But he really didn't care if she liked him or not.

Grover clopped up to them, "Hey I just heard Josh and Tara are together, how you taking it buddy?" he asked putting his hand on his best friends shoulder much like Percy had done earlier for Annabeth.

Percy rubbed his eyes like he didn't believe it, "What, Grover you too? But- awe!" He face palmed again.

Annabeth laughed, "Don't do that so much SeaweedBrain! You'll give yourself a concussion!"

She and Grover started laughing their butts off as Percy glared at them.

"Please tell me there's more to you coming over here." Percy pleaded.

Grover clutched his side but managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "Yeah, Beckendorf made some kind of emotion device and wants to show us. Come on, Thalia and Nico are waiting."

"Let's go!"

~~~~In the Hephaestus Cabin~~~~

"Hey Thals, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf." Annabeth greeted her friends.

There was a chorus of 'Heys' before Percy spoke:

"What cha make Beckendorf?"

"Ohhh!" Silena cooed, "Tell them Charles!"

"Well it's a device that controls the wearer's emotions." He said while holding up two round disks of metal with small spikes surrounding a tiny screen.

"Well show us!" Thalia said excitedly.

"OK!" Beckendorf placed one of the disks on his neck and grabbed a controller from his bed and hit a button and got a wild look in his eye and suddenly went into a state of rage. Silena hit a button on the controller and Beckendorf stopped and grabbed Silena's hand. "Oh Silena, you have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen!"

Silena giggled and hit another button on the controller. Beckendorf suddenly started crying. "You didn't like the necklace I gave you for your birthday did you? I knew it!" he started balling at this point.

Silena giggled again and pushed yet another button and Beckendorf stopped crying and started laughing uncontrollably.

His friends watched with amusement as he rolled all around the floor laughing until Silena hit the button and Beckendorf stopped again. He stood up and bowed. All 5 friends clapped as he removed the disk from his neck.

"That's amazing Beckendorf!" Nico praised

"Thanks, my dad's coming to take a look at it after the fireworks." Beckendorf said proudly.

"Wow Beckendorf, that's great!" Percy patted him on the back.

The conch signaled lunch and Beckendorf put the two disks on a shelf. "Let's go eat."

Everyone agreed and stared filing out of the Hephaestus cabin. Annabeth and Thalia were last to leave.

As they were leaving Annabeth bumped the shelf Beckendorf had set the emotion disks on and they fell, attaching themselves to hers and Thalia's necks as they passed.

Later that night, the Stoll twins were making their round trying to find loose objects to…borrow, when they stumbled upon the remote to the emotion disks in on the Hephaestus cabin stairs where Beckendorf had made just given it an paint job to make it look more like a gaming console then a remote.

Thinking it was indeed a gaming console, the Stoll twins decided to…..borrow it.

After dinner Beckendorf returned to the Hephaestus cabin. He went to the shelf where he had placed the emotion disks, but couldn't find them. He started to panic.

He searched his cabin top to bottom looking for the two small disks and the remote he just realized he couldn't find either.

When he was certain he had searched everywhere, he collapsed onto his bed and placed his head in his hands.

"This is not good." He muttered to himself.

**So how do you like it? Don't forget to review!**

**And remember to read The Prophecy Comes Alive!**

**But seriously the button (wow I'm using that word a lot today) is right there**


	2. Set the Controller to Love

**Here's chapter 2! Don't forget to read The Prophecy Comes Alive!**

**Chapter 2- Set the controller to Love**

The next morning Percy was sitting at the Poseidon table with Annabeth, today was one of the rare times Chiron allowed campers of other Gods/Goddesses sit at a table that isn't their godly parent's. Percy felt a bit thrown aside by his friends when only Annabeth came to sit with him, not that he minded.

The Stolls sat at the Hermes table with 3 of their siblings, the rest were sitting at another table, and decided to try hitting one of the buttons.

Back at the Poseidon table Percy had just taken a bite of his blue waffles when Annabeth started crying. He quickly swallowed and asked what was wrong.

"I can believe I forgot to make the blueprint for Ares' statue!" Annabeth got out before putting her head in her arms and sobbing.

Percy patted her hand from across the table, unsure on how to make the blond haired, gray eyed daughter of Athena stop crying. "H-hey, hey, you know it's not the end of the world, ha." He looked around half expecting the ground to crack open or the pavilion to explode, "Is it?"

Meanwhile in the woods the black haired daughter of Zeus was sitting on the rock formation named after her father, which she still thought Mount doo-doo would be a better name for this particular pile of rocks, was talking to the son of Hades who had been training in the woods and had stumbled upon the daughter of Zeus practicing her archery on dummies she had set up along the base of the rock pile.

When she suddenly started crying.

Nico tried to comfort her without getting to close to the lieutenant of Artemis' hunters in fear of his own safety. "But Thalia, you got a perfect bulls-eye." He gestured to the target

"Yeah but," Thalia let out a sob before continuing, "I broke a nail!" then started sobbing again **(A: N/ I know some of you think that is EXTREAMLY OOC, but you have to remember, she has no control over her emotions, so its **_**suppose **_**to be OOC)**

Nico straightened up and crossed his arms across his chest, "I break mine all the time and you don't see me crying, not on the outside."

**Back to Percy and Annabeth**

Percy was holding Annabeth's hand in one of his while rubbing the back of it with his other hand still trying to calm her, "I'm sure Ares won't mind waiting a little for his statue, besides the Cyclops are already backed up on projects so they have a lot to do before they would even look at the blueprint for Ares' statue."

"I know!" Annabeth sobbed, "Why do they take their time rebuilding the God's home?" she threw her hands up before going back to sobbing into her arms.

**The Hermes table**

Connor hit another button.

**Percy and Annabeth**

Annabeth raised her head, she was no longer sobbing, on the contrary. She had rage stamped on her features.

"I don't want you telling me it's 'ok'. I _want _to finish the blueprint." She grabbed Percy by the front of the shirt and pulled him so his face was a few inches from her, "Let's just go spar."

Annabeth stood up with her fist still balled in Percy's shirt, and dragged him to the sparing field.

**Nico and Thalia**

Thalia pinned Nico against the bottom rocks of Zeus's fist and held an arrow she had picked up from the ground behind her head, ready to thrust it into the son of Hades' chest if need be.

"You talking to me?" the lieutenant growled.

Nico wondered how they had gotten from Thalia crying to Thalia pinning him up against Zeus' fist. He tried to calm her down with his words.

"Look, you are ah obviously upset about your broken nail…" he started

"Meaning?" Thalia demanded, inching the arrow just a bit closer to his flesh.

"You're uh," Nico tapped his fingers together as he tried to think of something to say but came up with nothing and instead blurted the truth on accident, "You're over reacting."

"Over reacting?" Thalia said like it was a whole new idea she never thought to think of before, but as the idea processed, she repeated in a very angry voice, "OVER REACTING? ME?" She threw the raven haired boy off to the side and snatched her bow and loaded her arrow. "Fire in the hole!"

She started firing arrows at him.

**Stolls**

"Let me see it." Connor complained.

"No it's my turn." Travis shot back.

Travis reached out and tried to take the game from his brother, they ended up playing tug-o-war with the controller.

**Nico and Thalia (A: N/ Sorry it changes so much)**

Nico cowered from behind a tree as he watched Thalia looking around trying to find him. She turned and spotted him.

"There you are!"

"Ah!" Nico cried and tried to get away but ended up running into another tree, face first.

Thalia popped out from behind the tree and smiled at him.

"I am so happy you're not hurt!" she said cheerfully, then in a voice that showed she was ready to cry said, "I mean, if anything had happened, I don't know what I would do!" she started crying for real.

Then like a bolt of lightning (ironic when he thought about it) she was behind him, the face of rage back. "But you would like to know wouldn't you? Wouldn't you!"

Nico stared crawled behind a tree and started sucking his thumb, traumatized by the freighting daughter of Zeus.

Thalia poked her head around the tree he had crawled behind and shook her head, "What-what was I talking about?"

Nico looked up at her, "Did I forget your birthday? Is that what this is about because, I'm scared." He went back to sucking his thumb while Thalia placed her hands on her hips.

**Percy and Annabeth**

"Annabeth I think you seriously jacked my shirt." Percy complained as he straightened his shirt.

Annabeth turned on a dime and stuck her finger in his face, "Oh I am going to do more than that to you in the ring." She crossed her arms and continued walking to the training field.

"Ohhkay then," Percy said, "Do you think I should wear armor or not because the whole Achilles curse and all?"

"I don't know, but we'll have fun either way!" Annabeth said suddenly cheerful and happy for no reason.

"Unless we can't finish." Annabeth sobbed, sad again.

"Wise girl, you feeling ok?" Percy asked.

Annabeth quickly went from sad to mad and crossed her arms, "Why, what do you mean by that?"

Percy put his hands up in surrender, "Nothing, nothing. It just seemed kind of, mmm, random."

Annabeth seemed to go back to normal "Random? Are we talking about me?"

Percy looked over her shoulder and saw Josh and Tara walking past the opening to the sparing field. He face palmed, "Of course! See this is what happens when you keep the Josh pain bottled up."

Annabeth looked taken back, "What do you mean?"

The son of Poseidon shrugged, "Well I mean ever since you saw them together-"

"When I saw them together? I don't care about that, Percy!" Annabeth grabbed a fist of Percy's shirt again and dragged him to the armor rack.

"Hey treads, ripping!"

Annabeth threw him at the rack and all the armor fell around him and on top of him.

"Percy why did you knock the rack down?" One of the campers asked.

Annabeth pointed at the armor, "Percy you got some splanin' to do!"

**Stolls**

Travis managed to get the controller from his brother and held it above his head as he pushed Connor down to prevent him from reaching it.

"What is this?"

Travis stopped pushing Connor's head and looked up, he saw their archery teacher looking down at them with a smirk on his face.

"Um…it's….a um…." Connor stuttered

Chiron held out his hand and the twins hung their heads as Travis handed their so called video game over to the old centaur.

"Mhmm, I thought so." The centaur said before galloping off, as he was galloping, Chiron hit the button.

**Perce + Annie**

"I don't know, I guess it's my fault." Percy said while helping Grover pick up the armor pieces

Annabeth suddenly swooned. "Wait that's not true," Annabeth stood next to Percy and looked up at him through her eyelashes, "Percy didn't mean too. It could've happened to anyone, right Percy?"

"Sure," Grover shrugged, "Stuff happens when you sparing."

"See Percy," Annabeth walked behind Percy and stood on the other side of him. She took her index and middle fobger **(A: N/ Ok, in my world a fobger is a finger.) **and walked them up Percy's arm. "Everything's going to be A-ok."

She twirled her fobger in his shirt by this shoulder.

"Hey, Annabeth," he pointed to her fobgers, "Shirt."

"Come on Perce, we'll just pick this up-"

Annabeth slid in front of Percy blocking his view of Grover, "We'd better get going, we have Greek."

She grabbed his elbow and started leading him to the new school building she had designed, "Ok, sure thing."

When they got to their classroom, Annabeth let go of Percy's elbow and lightly pushed his shoulder. "I'll she _you_ after class." She giggled and blew him an air kiss before walking, or some would think of it more as gliding on air, to her seat.

Katie Gardner, who was sitting in the seat next to the one Annabeth had just sat down in, looked at Annabeth in shock then up at Percy. She held up her hands, "Some things are too weird to think about."

Up at the front of the room Percy muttered, "Oh man."

**Death boy and Pinecone face**

Nico was sharpening his sword next to his cabin. He didn't notice Thalia walking up to him until her face was in front of his. Nico jerked back, "Whoa! Thalia, you're….you're not still upset are you?" He began to cower just thinking about earlier.

"No, no, I'm just admiring your skills with the sword sharpening thing," She said walking her index and middle fobger (much like Annabeth had done earlier) across the sharpening tool and eventually to tap him on the nose.

Nico stood up slightly freaked out at the hunter's behavior, "It's called a sharpening stone…..why you are looking at me like that?"

Thalia batted her eyelashes and took his chin in her hand, "I just never realized how tan and deliciously cute you are."

Nico was beyond freaked out by Thalia's behavior, he took her hand and removed it from his chin as calmly as he could, "Uh Thalia, don't you have something better to do? Maybe with your _hunters_?" he was hoping she would snap out of whatever she was under and return to the guy hating Goth/punk daughter of Zeus he knew. **(A: N/ No, this is not one of those stories where Nico has a 'secret' crush on Thalia or vice versa, that is so over used) **

"Why yeshh I do," Thalia turned and pointed her fobger at the side of the Hades cabin. Electricity, expertly controlled, flowed from her finger** (A: N/ Sorry it just sounds better)** to brand the wood. She started moving her hand to create a picture.

When she stopped the electricity flow from her finger, you could clearly see the design she branded into the side of the God of the Underworld's cabin.

It was a heart with an arrow through it, inside where hers and Nico initials: T.G + N. D.

"Uh, um, Thalia you're freaking me out." Nico said backing away toward his cabin door.

"Oh poor Nico, so stressed," Thalia pulled the son of Hades down on the steps of his cabin and started massaging his neck, "From all his hard worky, worky."

"Well sometimes I do burn the candle…oh a little to the left-ah ha."

Thalia leaned down next to Nico's ear and whispered, "Someone could use a breaky poo."

"A breaky poo?" Nico repeated.

"Don't mind if I do." Thalia said and yanked Nico by the arm behind his cabin and back into the woods.

**SeaweedBrain and Wise Girl**

Percy and Annabeth were waiting for their teacher to get back from the bathroom. Percy had just fallen asleep trying to read the book in front of him, when a piece of paper hit him in the head.

He jerked awake and unfolded the piece of paper. On it was his name, Perceus** (sp?)** Jackson, in swirly letters with hearts everywhere.

He looked in the direction the paper had come from and he saw a short boy with glasses and an overbite looking at him. Percy just stared at him; the kid frowned and pointed next to him. Percy looked over and saw Annabeth smiling shyly at him, she waved.

Percy put on a fake smile and half-heartily waved back.

After class Percy was walking through the hallways of the school when he spotted Annabeth leaning against a row of lockers batting her eyelashes at him.

Percy quickly turned the corner and hid behind the wall to see if Annabeth had followed him. When he didn't see her, he relaxed. Then he turned and saw her leaning against the wall behind him.

The son of Poseidon ran from her down the hallway, watching over his shoulder the whole time. When he finally did look front and center, he saw Annabeth cooing at him. He skid to a stop and backed up, hitting the door and walking outside.

When he turned around, there was Annabeth, he turned and ran again.

Percy ran into a classroom and watched at the door, waiting for Annabeth to come in. But she didn't, so Percy sat down in the chair behind him, but it didn't feel like a chair.

It was Annabeth again, he was sitting in her lap, and she was trying to kiss him.

He jumped up before she could and started running again.

Percy managed to get to the beach where he saw Grover. Percy tried to get his best friend's attention from the tree he was currently hiding behind, "Grover! Grover!"

Grover turned to the sound of his name, "Percy?"

"Is the coast clear?"

Grover looked around before looking back at the panting demigod, "Clear for what?"

Percy glanced around quickly before walking to the satyr and gently shaking him by the shoulders, "From Annabeth, I think she's crushing on me."

Grover pushed his hands off, "Annabeth is crushing, on you?"

"Yeshh and its freaking me out!"

"Are you sure you're not just misinterpreting?"

"Trust me on this one G-man; Annabeth has it bad for Percy."

"And….that's not good?" Grover asked.

"I don't know," Percy began to pace, "It's not like I haven't thought about this, I mean who hasn't? I'm just…" Percy trailed off as Grover began to laugh.

"Just, if you see Annabeth, don't tell her you saw me."

"And what if she sees me seeing you?" Grover asked.

"What?"

Grover pointed behind the puzzled son of Poseidon, he turned and saw Annabeth walking toward them.

Percy freaked out, "Ah! Annabeth!"

Annabeth walked up to him and lightly leaned on his shoulder as she walked her fingers up his chest, "Perce, I have a little favor to ask."

Percy gulped and pulled on the collar of his shirt. He waved his hands in front of him, "Uh, sorry Annabeth I was just….leaving!" Percy took off down the beach.

Annabeth smiled and turned to Grover, "He's shy, but so cute." She took off in pursuit of the son of Poseidon.

Annabeth chased Percy through the forest dodging fallen tree trunks, tree branches, Tree spirits popping in and out of their trees, and rocks lots of rocks.

By the time Annabeth finally caught him, they were at Zeus's fist. Annabeth cornered Percy against the rocks, "Now about that favor?"

"Look Annabeth I…"

He moved under a rock and to another side of the fist, Annabeth followed and continued, "You see tonight's the big 4th of July fireworks….and I don't have a date."

Percy stopped inching along the rock formation as he tried to comprehend his friend's words, "Date?" Annabeth took both his hands in hers. "You want to go to the fireworks as my date?"

Annabeth flung her arms over his neck, "Oh I thought you'd never ask!"

"Wait wha-"but the son of Poseidon didn't get to finish his sentence as the blond haired daughter of Athena pressed her lips to his.

"Hey guys din- whoa!" Percy registered Grover's voice. A few seconds later Annabeth broke the kiss and let go of Percy.

Said black haired boy slowly sank to the ground, still in a daze from the kiss.

"Um, bad time?" the satyr asked trying to keep a laugh in from the look on his best friend's face.

Annabeth giggled.

"I um…just came to tell you dinner's…." Annabeth helped Percy up and they smiled at each other with a lover's glance, "Where you two just smacking lips?"

"Great Grover." Annabeth said not really paying attention to the satyr.

"Whatever you say." Percy said dreamily.

Annabeth leaned forward and nuzzled Percy's nose with her own, "I'm going to get ready for tonight." She backed up waving and disappeared into the woods.

Percy watched her go with a dreamy expression.

"What's going on Perce?" Grover asked his green eyed friend, but Percy ignored him and watched the spot where Annabeth had disappeared into.

Percy lay on his bed in his father's cabin.

"Ok, so Annabeth and I have been best friends since we were 12. Maybe dating is the next step." He got up and walked to the window and looked out at the camp. "I mean what's not to like about Annabeth? She's smart and cute…"

Percy traced circles in the floorboards, "Dating could be good, you know as a date thing."

Percy stood in the corner behind the salt water fountain, "But what if it tanks?"

He crossed his legs and meditated, "This could totally ruin our friendship! No, no, I'm not going to let that happen. There's only one thing to do, break up with Annabeth."


	3. Breaking Up is so Hard!

**And here's chapter 3! The final chapter! Oh yeah, don't forget to read The Prophecy Comes Alive!**

**Chapter 3- Breaking up is so hard**

**Beckendorf**

"Oh great! My dad's going to be here tomorrow, tomorrow Silena! What am I going to do!" Charles sat back on his bed with his head in is hands.

Silena sat next to him and put her arm around him, "It's ok, we'll find them. You could always make new ones."

**Di Anglo and Grace**

Nico and Thalia were sitting at a table with a single candle and a pot of flowers in the middle, each had a milkshake in front of them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Thalia asked the black haired boy across from her.

"Uh…this ice-cream is going to go straight to my hips and I'll never fit into a size 6?" The son of Hades guessed.

Thalia giggled, "No silly!"

"Right," Nico laughed, "I've never fit into a 6."

Thalia leaned forward on the table, "No…I was thinking it's time for some action."

"Action? You mean like fighting monsters action? Or Nico goes ouch action?" he asked cowering away from her.

"Fighting monsters action."

"Good, and I know the best place for it. The Underworld!"

"Gods, I feel like I should say something sarcastic but I just can't 'cause you're so cute!"

"Ha, well yeah we'd better get going." Nico said standing up.

Thalia stood up, "And I'll be your date."

Nico backed up, "Uh, eyes on the prize Thals. No time for kissy face."

Thalia grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her, "I Like Kissy Face!"

Nico laughed nervously, "Ah, yeshh fine um…monster fighting date it is."

"Yay!" Thalia laughed.

**Jackson and Chase**

Percy was standing outside the Athena cabin door trying to think of a way to let Annabeth go without hurting the friendship.

"Annabeth, no. Wise Girl we've know each other for a while now, we're a great team but dating could complicate things. I-I think it's best if we just stay friends. Easy." He sighed, "What am I thinking? This is going to be torture."

Percy knocked on the door and Annabeth's sister Sarah answered. "He's here!"

"Um hey-"Before he could finish he was yanked into the cabin, the door shut behind him.

"We want Annie to be happy." Malcolm said.

"We do." Percy repeated.

"If not it's a one way ticket to Tartarus."

Percy gulped, "Right."

From behind him he heard Annabeth's voice, "Hello baby."

Percy turned around and his jaw hit the ground. Annabeth was wearing a black dress that stopped mid thigh. For Percy, who had never seen Annabeth in anything but a Camp shirt and torn worn out jeans, was shocked.

"I decided to dress up, you don't mind do you?"

He stood there just looking at her until Malcolm closed him mouth and he snapped back to reality.

"Uh, no, no not at all."

Annabeth smiled and took him by the arm and led him out the cabin door.

"Oh and Percy," Malcolm called out the door, "Have her back by 10!"

They found a spot on Fireworks beach and laid out the blanket and sat down. Annabeth leaned against Percy's shoulder and pulled his arm around her.

"Um, Annabeth we need to talk." Percy said before the fireworks started. He took her hand and led her to a bench and sat down.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Ok, we've known each other a long time we're a great team and-"Percy stopped when Annabeth started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha, team, ah ha ha ha, yeah you said team."

Percy looked at her strange, "Ha, yeah, earth to Annabeth team is not funny. Being serious here. Dating could complicate things."

Annabeth's features when from happy to angry, "Things should never be complicated."

Percy smiled, "Well that's what I thought, I think we…." He trailed off when he saw Annabeth's features change once again, this time to sad.

She sniffled a few times, "Your-your breaking up with me?"

"Yeshh-NO! Well yeah, but don't get upset."

Annabeth did just that, she got up and ran away crying.

"No…come back! Your siblings are going to send me to Tartarus!"

**Beckendorf**

Beckendorf walked into the Big House to ask Chiron or Mr. D to tell his father he had to come later to give him enough time to build a new emotion controller and mood disks, when he saw Chiron sitting at the pinochle table messing with something.

He looked closer and saw it was a remote or gaming device of some sort and Chiron was pressing buttons.

"Ah, young Charles, could you tell me what this is? I confiscated it from the Stoll brothers." Chiron said handing the son of Hephaestus what he was holding.

Beckendorf recognized it immediately, "It's my emotion controller!"

"Pardon?"

"My emotion controller! I built it."

"Oh, well you can keep it then. Did you need something?"

"Oh, um…not anymore." He said and ran off, now that he had the controller all he had to do is build at least one mood disk, and that wouldn't take long at all.

**The Angel and the Grace**

"All I said was let's go kick some monster butt." Nico said, he felt bad that he made Thalia cry again. "Look I'm just going to summon some hellhounds and skeletons so we can start. We like fighting….right?"

Thalia sobbed, "You're leaving me in my time of need."

"No…no, no, no, no. I'll be right back."

"I'm not going to forgive you for this!" Thalia chocked out. "Ever!"

Nico sighed and walked 5 feet to the right to summon fighting targets.

**Beckendorf**

Beckendorf hit the controller just to see what it emotion it would land on, it was rage, before starting on the second generation of mood disks.

**The Dunce and the Brain**

Percy was walking slowly with his head hung toward his cabin when he heard a growl form behind him. He turned and saw Annabeth stalking toward him with clenched fists.

"Nobody. Dumps. Annabeth Chase."

"Oh, breaking up is so not easy!" Percy yelled before running away with our beloved daughter of Athena following close behind.

**Death and Lightning**

Nico had just summoned 20 more hellhounds and skeletons when he heard a noise behind him.He turned half expecting to see a rouge hellhound or ghost, but instead he saw a very, _very _angry daughter of Zeus.

"Nico!" She roared and started firing arrows at him again.

**Brains vs. Bronze**

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled over his shoulder, "Annabeth it's me, Percy?"

"You don't want to hurt your best friend." He added under his breath.

"Yeah Percy heartbreaker." Annabeth yelled back, she was beginning to gain on him.

"Ah! No its Jackson! It's pronounced Jackson!" Percy ran faster and managed to hide under a picnic table before Annabeth turned the corner.

Expecting to see a running Percy, Annabeth didn't pay attention to anything lower then her waist. She looked from left to right trying to find the black haired, green eyed son of Poseidon. She only found him because of his heavy breathing.

Annabeth flipped the picnic table over and growled, Percy did the smart thing: he got up, and he ran.

But Percy was tired, Annabeth wasn't she caught up with him and slid in front of him, halting him from running farther.

"Ha ha, what's up Annie?"

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie!"

"Ah! Ok!" Percy started backing up when he ran into something, he looked up and saw it was a hellhound, and it wasn't Mrs. O'Leary.

"Ah! Annabeth help!" Percy yelled, he would've done something himself, if he wasn't so terrified of the daughter of Athena to his right and the giant hellhound to his left. "Annabeth help, best friend in trouble!"

The hellhound slashed at him, but he managed to get out of the way quick enough for the hellhounds claw to miss his flesh, but that didn't save his pants.

"Percy…I can't…." Annabeth put her hand to her head as she tried to make sense of the situation at hand. Annabeth's face changed as the mood disk malfunctioned, happy, sad, mad, love, and back again. The cycle continued four times before the mood disk shut down completely and Annabeth was in control of her emotions again. "Oh…"

Annabeth stabbed the hellhound and stood in front of Percy.

"Still," Annabeth held her fist up and Percy cowered away expecting to get hit, "Upset?"

But instead of punching him, Annabeth held her palm open to reveal the mood disk. "No big deal."

**DB and PF**

"Nico!" Thalia roared again.

"Mommy." Nico whispered before being hit by a blast of electricity that left the ends of his hair singed.

**Cute couple #1**

"So I guess the whole crush and everything was the entire mood disk thing huh." Percy said, but he couldn't stop from feeling disappointed.

"Not everything, there's still fireworks." Annabeth said.

Percy perked up, "You think so?"

_Did she feel those too?_

Annabeth pointed up to the sky, Percy looked up to see the Fireworks had just started.

**The Hunter and the Living Ghost**

Thalia continued to zap Nico with blasts of electricity, some occasionally hitting and singeing more of his hair, until a stray blast rebounded on something and shot back at Thalia.

Thalia hit the ground and Nico ran over to see if she needed help. "Hey, you ok?" He was silently hoping that blast would knock her back to her old self.

He got her into a sitting position, and she rubbed her neck. When her hand moved over the now fried mood disk she pulled it off and looked at it in her palm. Nico notice and looked at what she was staring at.

"Is, is that the emotion thing Beckendorf made? The one that controls….emotions…." Nico trailed off and looked at Thalia.

They both burst out laughing.

After a few minutes and some heavy breathing they got their breathing under control.

"Never speak of this again?" Nico offered

"Never." Thalia agreed.

Nico took them back to the camp where he went to work on repairing the heart Thalia made and Thalia went back to the Hunters.

Percy ended up asking Annabeth out the next month and have been dating for 3 months and are very happy with each other.

Thalia went back to being the lieutenant of the Hunters without having to tell Lady Artemis about the 'accident'. Nico went back to his 'normal' live and ended up asking April, a daughter of Apollo, out. They've been dating for a month.

And last but not least, Beckendorf showed his father his invention and was so impressed that he offered Beckendorf a role as his assistant, which he proudly accepted.

Everything ended perfectly.

**So how'd you like it!**

**If some of you didn't notice, this follows the plot of one of the Kim Possible episodes called Emotion Sickness, I don't own anything.**

**But anyway! It's 5 in the morning and I was up all night typing all three of these chapters, so if you could review for my sake, that'd be great.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And go read my other stories if you haven't already, I promise you won't regret it! At least I **_**hope **_**you won't, well just go read them anyways and review.**

**Like I said its 5 in the morning and I was up all night, plus I'm sick so that's not a good combo. **

**Good night fan fiction!**

**Megan out, PEACE!**


	4. Respond

**Ok so I wanted to respond to a review I got really badly, also I have a question for you.**

**Ok so the review is anonymous, this is why I have to respond this way.**

**So anyway, this guy used **Nobosy important () **as a name and this is the review:**

Hey. I like it and all. But, isn't this exactly like that Kim Possible  
Episode. Like EXACTLY like it?

**Now let me say this first, I really appreciated the review, it makes me feel good about my writing.**

**But I wanted to say that yeshh it is almost EXACTLY like it because I was watching the episode as I typed, but hey I wanted it to be accurate.**

**But it is tampered to fit the Mythology world Percy and Annabeth live in, and I left things out as well as added things, so it's close but not exact.**

**Ok, now for my question.**

**Do you think I should do this for any other episodes? Or even the movies? If you think I should, name an episode (or movie) and I'll do it. But as a heads up, I am a big time perfectionist, so I'll be watching the episode/movie while I'm typing so don't be surprised if you go watch the episode and its near close to my story.**

**So tell me what you think! **

**Megan out, PEACE!**


End file.
